


NohKate James Bond AU

by crumplelush



Series: three sentence meme [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, James Bond AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumplelush/pseuds/crumplelush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences based on the prompt in the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	NohKate James Bond AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/gifts).



Kate is humming under her breath as she slips into the tuxedo and checks the equipment to see if it’s working properly. It’s the Mission Impossible theme tune, but Noh isn’t going to tell her that - she already has too much fun on these covert missions without her wanting to rappel from the ceiling or what have you. He straightens his own bow tie, gives her a grin and they enter the casino together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I'm crumplelush over on tumblr if you'd like to chat or send me a prompt.


End file.
